Truth or Dare
by Anna30151
Summary: Rated for lang. Truth or dare with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Kikyo, Hiei, Kurama, Me Anna, and my friend Raven.
1. Default Chapter

**Truth or Dare**

**By: Anna, and Raven**

**/Thinking/ **

**(Anna and/or Raven saying something that is NOT in the story)**

**(Anna:I don't know if that made sense but any way on with the story!!)

* * *

**

**Raven and Anna are standing on the balcony then a shooting star goes by.**

**Anna: Look a shooting star!**

**Raven: Ooh!! I wish…**

**Anna: NO I SAW IT FIRST IT'S MY STAR!!!!!!!!!!**

**Raven: 0.0 Ok…**

**:: Then a second shooting star goes by::**

**Anna: Ok I guess that's your star…**

**Anna: Ok I saw the first star so I'll wish first; I wish that me and Raven were both demons.**

**Raven: I wish that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kikyo, Kagome, Hiei, and Kurama came to play with me and Anna for as long as we want.**

**:: Then a THIRD shooting star goes by::**

**Anna: We should make a wish together.**

**Raven: Ok what should we wish for?**

**Anna: For Inuyasha like necklaces for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Hiei.**

**Raven: Ok.**

**Anna and Raven together: We wish for Inuyasha necklaces for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Hiei.**

**Raven: Damn it they didn't come true!**

**Anna: Oh well it wasn't likely they would.**

**Raven: Yeah I guess your right but it was worth a shot.**

**Anna: You ready for bed?**

**Raven: Yes.**

**:: They go to bed::**

**:: Next day::**

**:: They walk out of their rooms and into the bathroom to fix their hair::**

**Anna and Raven: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anna: I guess are wish did come true will at least one of them.**

**Raven: I have hair just like human Inuyasha, well the color any way. **

**Anna: I look pretty?!**

**Raven: If one of our wishes came true then what about…**

**:: From down stairs::**

**WHAT THE HELL!!!!??**

**:: Anna and Raven look at each other:: **

**Anna: Did that sound like Inuyasha to you?**

**:: Raven and Anna race down stairs::**

**:: Standing in the living room is: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kikyo, Kagome, Hiei, and Kurama::**

**Anna and Raven: AAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Inuyasha: My ears!! Shut up you stupid humans!!!**

**Anna: For your information we're demons!!!!!!**

**Inuyasha: Fh!**

**Kurama: Who you are you?**

**Anna: Name's Anna.**

**Raven: Raven.**

**Hiei: :: Puts katana up to Anna's throat:: Were are we?**

**Anna: In my house Hiei.**

**Hiei::Puts katana harder on Anna's throat:: How do you know my name?**

**Raven: We know all the people in this room names.**

**Anna: Yeah and if you would please take your katana off my neck I can tell you how you got here.**

**Hiei: Hn :: takes katana of Anna's throat::**

**Anna: Ok but first who's here? Because I see people from Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Raven who were the people that you wished for?**

**Raven: I don't remember.**

**Anna: That's helpful.**

**Raven: I know!!-**

**Anna: Ok everybody please state your names even though we know them we don't know who is here.**

**Inuyasha: Fh! Inuyasha.**

**Miroku: Miroku.**

**Hiei: Hn. Hiei.**

**Kurama: Kurama.**

**Sesshomaru: Lord Sesshomaru.**

**Kagome: Kagome.**

**Raven: ::grr::**

**Kikyo: Kikyo.**

**Raven: DIE!!!**

**:: Anna holds Raven back::**

**Inuyasha: You don't like Kikyo?!**

**Anna: She doesn't like that Kikyo gave Naraku the jewel shards**

**Inuyasha: Fh!**

**Anna: Getting off the subject… I guess you guys wanna know why you're here.**

**Raven: We kind of wished for you to be here.**

**Inuyasha: What do you mean '_wished'_ ?**

**Anna: Never mind can we please get off the subject?**

**:: Raven sits down on the stairs::**

**:: Miroku walks up to Anna::  
Miroku: Hello… Will you bear my child!?**

**Anna: NO YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Miroku: Ok then….;;;**

**:: Miroku walks up to Raven::**

**Miroku: Will u bear my child?!**

**Raven: AAAAHHHH!!! IF U EVER SO MUCH AS TALK TO ME AGAIN ILL CHOP YOUR HEAD OF WITH ANNAS KATANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Miroku: Ok….;;;**

**Anna: Ok then since we're all here let's play truth or dare!!!**

**:: All the people from Inuyasha except Kagome:: Truth or Dare?**

**Kagome: I love that game!!!**

**  
Sesshomaru: I will not play a useless game with _'humans'_**

**Anna: /I wonder…/ Fluffy.**

**:: Sesshomaru goes head first into the floor::**

**Anna: If you don't play then I will do it all night.**

**Raven: She would I should know she hit me for a full hour saying that Hiei would win a fight with Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: WOULD NOT!!!!!**

**Hiei: Yes I would.**

**:: Inuyasha glares at Hiei::**

**Raven: Oh yeah WE ARE DEMONS!!!**

**Sesshomaru: Oh yeah what kind?**

**Raven: That we're not sure of.**

**Sesshomaru: Yeah I'm sure your demons.**

**Sesshomaru: You smell like an ice demon and you smell like fire and ice demon.**

**Kikyo: You're weak for a demon.**

**:: Raven attacks Kikyo::**

**:: Inuyasha protects Kikyo::**

**Inuyasha: Don't take it out on her you probably are weak!**

**:: Raven runs upstairs::**

**:: At top of stairs Raven yells:: **

**Raven: Inuyasha Sit!!**

**:: Inuyasha goes face first into the floor::**

**Anna: Inuyasha!!! Go up there and say you're sorry!!!**

**Inuyasha: No.**

**Anna: You will.**

**Inuyasha: No I won't.**

**Anna: :: With flames in eyes and in background:: YOU WILL OR I'LL BARBEQUE YOU!!!!!!!!!!**

**Inuyasha: 0.0 Ok all ready.**

**Anna: Thank you!**

**:: Inuyasha goes up stairs::**

**Inuyasha: Raven am sorry ok!!**

**Raven: :: From a room:: No your not!!!**

**Inuyasha: Your right am not but I don't want Anna to barbeque me.**

**Raven: :: Giggles::**

**Inuyasha: So can we call a truce?**

**Raven: Ok!**

**:: They go back down stairs::**

**Everybody: 0.0**

**Raven: What?!**

**(For those of you that like to ask questions she changed her cloths ((She was wearing pajamas)) and now is wearing: A white t-shirt with black sleeves and a kitty on the front with a white belt. With a black skirt that goes to just above the knees. With black high tops. And while we'll on the subject of what Raven's cloths look like lets put what she looks like: Short straight black hair. Light blue eyes. About 5 feet high. Pale skin. )**

**Anna: Looking good!!!**

**Raven: Thanks!!**

**Anna: That's a good idea I'll change to.**

**:: Come back down a few minutes later::**

**(What she looks like: Long straight black hair that goes to knees. Red eyes. About 4'10 feet high. What she's wearing: A black tank top with the words 'I live in Hell' in red. Black pants with blue flames at the bottoms. With black tennis shoes.)**

**Anna: Ok lets get this party started!!!**

**Anna: Ok does everybody know how you play truth or dare?**

**Kagome: I know!**

**Kurama: Me to.**

**Anna: Ok then this is how you play… ( Am not putting in the rules so if you don't know then that's sad and why are you reading this story?)**

**Anna: Ok I'll go first, Raven truth or dare?**

**Raven: Truth.**

**Anna: Who's cuter Hiei or Inuyasha?**

**Raven: Inuyasha.**

**Raven: Truth or dare Hiei?**

**Hiei: Dare.**

**Raven: I dare you to well lets see hmm this is hard (sort of) well ok I have it you have to put on my cheerleading outfit (that I wore for Halloween) go out on the street and do a cheer!!!**

**Hiei: Why you dirty little....**

**Anna: 3 eyes**

**:: Hiei goes face first into the floor::**

**Raven: Thanks **

**Anna: Your welcome, and what cheer?**

**Raven: Just for almost threatening me Hiei you have to do the cheer that goes "oh my god I think I broke a nail the sun I swear its bleaching out my hair 45-54 I don't even know the score rah rah fight fight , gee I hope I look alright" smiles I'm so pleased with myself!**

**:: Anna breaks up laughing::**

**:: With tears in eyes::**

**Anna: Good one Raven!!!**

**:: Hiei looks like he wants to kill Raven::**

**Anna: Hiei if your chicken you don't have to do it.**

**Hiei: Am not a chicken! Fine I'll do it.**

**Anna: Awesome!!! Raven you get the cheer leader outfit I need to get something**

**Raven: Ok!!!**

**:: Both goes off to fine the stuff comes back a little later::**

**Anna: (With video camera): Ok am really now!!**

**Raven: (With outfit): Here you go Hiei!!**

**Hiei: Hn :: Goes in bathroom to change::**

**:: Hiei comes out of bathroom::**

**:: Anna, Raven, Inuyasha, Miroku, breaks up laughing::**

**::Hiei does the dare and onegirl comes up and said your cute!!! (Raven and Inuyasha had to hold Anna down before she could kill the girl::**

**::After Hiei changed::**

**Hiei: Truth or dare Miroku?**

**Miroku: Dare.**

**Hiei: I dare you to dress up as a girl with make-up and a dress and go outside and ask the first man you see to bare your child.**

**Miroku: :: Goes pale::**

**Anna: I have a dress!**

**Raven: I have make-up!**

**:: A few minutes later Miroku looks like a girl with a red colored wig:: **

**:: Miroku talking to the first guy::**

**  
:: Anna has video camera out::**

**Miroku: Will you bare my child?**

**Guy: :: Grabs his hands:: We should get to know each other first!**

**:: Miroku goes pale::**

**Miroku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**:: Runs in the house::**

**Guy: Well fine then, hmpf!**

**:: Everybody is laughing except Hiei, Sesshomaru, and Miroku::**

**Anna: Sweet blackmail!!! :: As she holds onto the video camera::**

**:: They go into the house::**

**Miroku: (After getting changed out of the dress and wig) Raven truth or dare?**

**Raven: Truth.**

**Miroku: Who do you like in this room?**

**Raven: :: Blushes slightly:: No one!**

**Anna: Hey isn't it called_ 'truth_?'**

**Raven: Really I'm telling the truth!**

**Anna: Right and I'm related to the queen of England!**

**Raven: Seriously I'm telling the truth, why don't you believe me?!**

**Anna: Because your not telling the truth, I read your mind!**

**Raven: You baka!**

**Anna: Just tell them!**

**Raven: NO!**

**  
Anna: Fine I will!**

**Raven: No!**

**Anna: Pick one or I will tell them.**

**Raven: Fine :: under breath:: Inuyasha.**

**Anna: What I can't here you!**

**Raven: Inuyasha, ok!!!!**

**Anna: Ok thank you!**

**Inuyasha: ::blushing::**

**Kagome & Kikyo: :: Flames in the background::**

**Raven: Truth or dare Anna?**

**Anna: Dare.**

**Raven: I dare you to kiss Hiei on the lips!**

**Anna: I hate you**

**Raven: I know!!**

**:: Anna does it for 2 seconds::**

**Anna: Ok truth or dare Kurama?**

**Kurama: Dare.**

**Anna: I dare you to French kiss Kagome for 10 seconds.**

**Kagome: THERE IS NO WAY THAT AM KISSING……**

**:: Kurama kisses her:: **

**Kagome: :: In a dreamy voice:: him…**

**Kagome: Truth or dare Sessy?**

**Sesshomaru: I'm not a coward, dare.**

**Kagome: I dare you to wear a dress for the rest of the game.**

**Sesshomaru: Fine.**

**Kagome: Does someone have a dress? **

**Anna: Here's one :: Holds up the dress that Miroku wore::**

**(What the dress looks like: Pink with spaghetti strips. Goes to floor but on Sesshomaru goes to knees.)**

**:: Sesshomaru puts it on:: **

**Everybody (but Hiei): HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sesshomaru: Truth or dare Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: Truth.**

**Sesshomaru: Do you like Raven?**

**Inuyasha: :: Blushing:: A little.**

**Inuyasha: Truth or dare Miroku?**

**Miroku: Dare.**

**Inuyasha: I dare you to kiss Anna she deserves it and so do you. You guys have to kiss for a minute any longer I would puke.**

**Anna: Damn you baka!**

**Miroku: Fine with me!**

**Anna: Get away get away!**

**Anna: Wait... ok I'll do the dare **

**Miroku: YES!!!!!!!**

**:: Does it::**

**Miroku: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY LIPS THEY BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Raven: What did you do to him?**

**Anna: I just used my fire powers. To burn his lips.**

**Miroku: BURN BURN!!!!!!!!!! HURT HELP!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Anna: Shut up!!! :: Burns Miroku's lips together::**

**Anna: Sense Miroku can't talk for the moment I will take his turn.**

**Anna: Raven and Inuyasha truth or dare?**

**Raven: Truth. **

**Inuyasha: Dare.**

**Anna: Ok I dare you 2 to…**

**Raven: But I said truth!!**

**Anna: I know but Inuyasha picked dare so am going with the dare.**

**Raven: Why?**

**Anna: Because I have a VERY good and funny dare, well funny to me at least.**

**Raven: Fine.**

**Anna: You have to sleep with Inuyasha to night and you have to be in the same bed and no cheats!!!**

**Raven: :: Blushes fiercely and digs claws into the ground eyes turn red looks like she is going to attack Anna:: (flames in the background)**

**Inuyasha: Is there any way I can stop this?**

**Raven: :: Blushes more::**

**Anna: Nope!!!! And let me tell you, you two are a PERFECT couple!!!**

**Raven: Whatever you...... I hope you're happy**

**Anna: Yes I am as a matter of fact!!.**

**Raven: --;**

**Raven: Who's turn is it?**

**Anna: Pick a # between 1-10**

**Raven: 7**

**Inuyasha: 9**

**Anna: Um… Let's do that again because the # was 8 and 8 is between 7 and 9.**

**Raven: 1**

**Inuyasha: 8 **

**Anna: Inuyasha wins it was 8!!  
Raven: But you picked 8 last time!!**

**Anna: So?**

**Inuyasha: Truth or dare…Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru: Truth.**

**Inuyasha: What do you really think of Anna?**

**Sesshomaru: As what?**

**Inuyasha: I'll make it simple do you like her or not?**

**Sesshomaru: No.**

**Inuyasha: Liar!**

**Sesshomaru: Fine a little.**

**Inuyasha: Yep I knew it he was looking at her way to much.**

**Anna: What the heck!? **

**

* * *

**

**That's it for now if you have some truths or dares please email them!! **


	2. Dares and Truths

**Sesshomaru: Truth or dare Anna?**

**Anna: Dare.**

**Sesshomaru: You have to sleep with Hiei tonight and no cheats.**

**Anna: I...But...I hate you.**

**Raven: HA HA HA HA!!!!! **

**Anna: Truth or dare Raven? **

**Raven: I don't really trust you so truth.**

**Anna: Damn I had a good one....Will you enjoy your time alone with Inuyasha tonight? (Am talking about the dare were you and Inuyasha have to sleep together.)**

**Raven: sarcastically Ya I can't wait I've been waiting all day. Of course I won't!!!!**

**Anna: Just keep telling your self that.**

**Raven: ::Grr:: ::Pounces on Anna realizes how much she just embarrassed herself slightly blushes sits down::**

**Anna: Raven your turn.**

**Raven: Hiei truth or dare?**

**Hiei: Truth you girls are weird with your dares.**

**Raven: Do you like Anna even just a little bit?**

**Hiei: No I don't fall for humans. **

**Anna: FIRE AND ICE DEMON!!!!!**

**Hiei: Hn whatever you act like a human.**

**Anna: WELL…SO DOES YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!**

**Hiei: Keep telling yourself that.**

**Anna: 3 EYES!!!!!!!!!!**

**::Hiei goes head first in to the floor::**

**Raven: Well...... your turn Hiei.**

**Hiei: Anna truth or dare**

**Anna: Dare**

**Hiei: Take this damn necklace thing off me!**

**Anna: And this is one of the few dares that I say.....CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!**

**Anna: Raven truth or dare?**

**Raven: Um dare.**

**Anna: I dare you to run down the street in just your bra and under wear screaming am cold!!!!!**

**Raven: It's a most snowing!!!**

**Anna: So?**

**Raven: ::glares:: you'll pay for this baka!!!**

**Anna: I know!! ::Takes video camera out::**

**:: Raven goes into the bedroom comes out in bra and under wear carefully opens the door runs outside:: **

**Raven: AM COLD AM COLD AM COLD AM COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**::neighbors look outside puzzled::**

**Everyone (But Hiei and Sesshomaru who smirk): :: Laughs hysterically::**

**::Raven walks into the house::**

**Raven: I'm so cold you baka!!! You'll pay I already have something in mind**

**::Raven goes into the room puts clothes back on::**

**Anna: I know but it was wereth it ::takes out video camera:: Sweet black mail!!**

**::Raven walks out of the bathroom:: Well that was unpleasant but anyway Inuyasha truth or dare?**

**Inuyasha: Well agreeing with Hiei truth.**

**Anna: Ooh ooh I've got a good one pick me pick me!!!**

**Raven: No!**

**Anna: You're mean!**

**Raven: Um shyly do u really **_**love**_** ::Kikyo Kagome looks up at him with hope::**

**Inuyasha: What a stupid question I'm not dignifying that with an answer.**

**Anna: You have to it's the rules.**

**Raven: ::Looks down::**

**Inuyasha: Hey I don't have to follow the rules it was a stupid question!!**

**Anna: You have to.**

**Inuyasha: Oh ya make me!**

**Anna: I guess they were right when thy said your temper was bad.**

**Inuyasha: Who said that?!**

**Anna: I don't have to tell!**

**Anna: Inuyasha can you just answer the stupid question?!**

**Inuyasha: No**

**Anna: Ok then I will go to black mailing ::whispers something in Inuyasha's ear::**

**Inuyasha: You wouldn't dare!!!!**

**Anna: I would and I will**

**Everyone: What what is it?!**

**Anna: I don't know should I tell?**

**Inuyasha: You tell you die baka!**

**Anna: Well that was mean I think I'll tell now. devilish grin**

**Anna: Ok it was....**

**Inuyasha: OK!!!!! I like....**

**Inuyasha:.....Kikyo**

**Anna;coughs liar coughs**

**Inuyasha: No I'm not!!**

**Inuyasha: Why do **_**they have **_**to know who I like can't it just be a secret your not even supposed to know, how do you know I bet you don't!**

**Anna: Want to find out?**

**Inuyasha: Ya go ahead and tell them who I like even tough you don't know**

**Anna: He likes.....**

**::Raven looks up and bites her lip::**

**Anna: He likes....Kikyo, Kagome, and Raven!!!!**

**Inuyasha: WHAT???!!**

**Anna: I read your mind but I don't know what girl he likes better so someone truth him who it is.**

**Miroku: Ok! (Yes Miroku can talk again.) I will Inuyasha truth or dare?!**

**Inuyasha: Dare, ha! Now you can't ask me!**

**Miroku: Ya sure, I dare you to tell us who you like better!**

**Inuyasha: That has to be against the rules in some way!**

**Miroku: flips through imaginary rule book no, rules agree with me!!!!**

**Inuyasha: That isn't fair!**

**Anna: It's fair alright!**

**Inuyasha: ::under breathe:: Raven...**

**Anna: What I can't hear you!!!**

**Inuyasha: ::Blushing:: RAVEN OK!!!!!!!??**

**Anna: Thank you!! Your turn Inuyasha!!**

**Raven: ::blushes::**

**Inuyasha: Um someone else take my turn. walks outside**

**Anna: Well that was weird ok who wants his turn?!**

**Everyone:silent::**

**Anna: Fine I'll go talk to him!**

**Anna: Inuyasha wait!!!**

**Inuyasha: What do **_**you**_** want?**

**Anna: Sorry ok!!! For making you do the truth besides Raven likes you to and I bet if you ask her out she would.**

**Inuyasha: So?**

**Anna: Damn that was supposed to work ok in other words can you just come back to the party?**

**Inuyasha: If I did will you never make me come back?**

**Anna; Ok whatever just can we get back!!!?? ::crossing fingers::**

**Inuyasha: OK let's go!!!**

**Raven: Sees them walk back in smiles shyly at Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: ::looks down::**

**Anna: whispers in Inuyasha's ear your so stupid she likes you I read her mind!**

**Inuyasha: Must we talk about it?**

**Anna: Yes**

**Inuyasha: No**

**Anna: Ok Inuyasha your turn!**

**Inuyasha: Truth or dare Anna? **

**Anna: Dare. **

**Inuyasha: I dare you to…::Raven says something in Inuyasha's ear:: Show us all the pictures of Hiei that you have!! Thanks Raven!**

**Anna: Raven I hate you.**

**Anna: Ok follow me.**

**::Anna leads every body to her room.:: **

**Kurama: You really like Hiei.**

**Anna: Oh shut up fox**

**(Anna's room is covered with Hiei posters)**

**::Anna goes to computer::**

**Anna: Well did you want to see the pictures or what?**

**::Anna shows them all the pictures of Hiei she has (Raven: Witch is over 100 pictures. Anna: Shut up!)**

**Raven: And?**

**Inuyasha: And! There's more?!**

**::Anna shows them all the pictures of Hiei that she printed out.::**

**::Every body goes down stairs::**

**Anna: Ok my turn Hiei truth or dare?**

**Hiei: Hn dare**

**Raven: Wait I have one please pick me I got it me me pick me!**

**Anna: shut up!**

**Anna; Hiei I dare you to......teach me how to use a katana**

**Raven; I though you said that you were saving up for that!**

**Anna: I was but I all really have a katana and it will save me money**

**Hiei: Hn fine**

**Anna: But that's means that you have to come back after the party **

**Hiei: Hn **

**Anna; ok your turn Hiei!**

**Hiei: Truth or dare raven**

**Raven: Dare**

**Hiei: I dare you to ::Anna says something in Hiei's ear::**

**Hiei: I dare you to show all the pictures of _'Inuyasha' _That you have.**

**Raven: I hate you.**

**::Raven shows every one all the pictures of Inuyasha that she has:: **

**::Raven leads them to her room, witch is the same as Anna's but in steed of Hiei pictures it's Inuyasha pictures::**

**Anna: Raven your turn.**

**::After they go back down stairs::**

**Raven: OK!!**

**Raven: Um Kurama truth or dare?**

**Kurama: Truth**

**Raven: This question is so over rated who do you think is the cutest in the is room?**

**Kurama: ::Blushing:: Kagome**

**Raven: ::silent giggle::**

**Kagome: :: looks at him and cant decide if she is flattered or disgusted::**

**Anna: ::Laughing::**

**Kurama: Raven can you take my turn please?**

**Raven: Ok!!**

**Raven: Anna truth or dare?**

**Anna: Dare.**

**Raven: I dare you to kiss Sessy!**

**Anna: Not again!**

**Raven: Hey, I'm running out of dares!**

**Anna; whatever **

**::does it::**

**Sesshomaru: Raven do you hate me or something?**

**Raven: No of course not! But I like picking on Anna!**

**Anna; why me!**

**Raven: Eh, you're the funniest to make fun of oh and by the way it's your turn.**

**Anna: truth or dare Kagome**

**Kagome: Dare**

**Anna; Bwa Ha Ha I dare you to drink one of my potions and then kiss Kurama.**

**Kagome: Potions?**

**Raven: This should be good.**

**::Anna goes up stairs and comes back with a small bottle::**

**Kagome: ::drinks potion::**

**Kagome: ::Then kisses Kurama::**

**Kagome: I don't feel any different.**

**Raven: Anna what potion was that?**

**Anna: #11**

**Raven: HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!**

**Kagome: What?!**

**Kurama: Kagome I love you!**

**Kagome: WHAT!!!??**

**Raven and Anna; HA HA HA!!!!!  
Kurama: ::Trying to kiss Kagome:**

**Raven: HA HA HA HA :: laughs so hard she cries::**

**Kagome: :: Looks confused::**

**Anna: Oh man I would of chickened!**

**Kagome: What exactly did it do?**

**Inuyasha: :: looks at Anna Funny::**

**Anna: It just a potion that makes the next person you kiss to fall in love with you.**

**Kagome: Great.**

**Anna: Your turn.**

**Kagome: Truth or dare Kikyo?**

**Kikyo: Dare.**

**Kagome: I dare you to kill yourself.**

**Kikyo: WHAT?!!!!?**

**Kagome: You have to do it.**

**Anna: Yep you have to.**

**Kikyo: Can't I do a chicken?**

**Anna: You can only do that if you're a live witch your not.**

**Kikyo: ::GRR::**

**Anna: Well do it!!**

**::Kikyo does it and the last bite of her soul goes back to Kagome::**

**Raven: Ok sense Kikyo is now dead I will take her turn.**

**Inuyasha: KIKYO!!!!!!!!**

**Anna: Oh suck it up!!**

**Raven: Truth or dare Anna**

**Anna: truth**

**Raven: Who do you think is cuter Hiei or Sessy? **

**Anna: Hiei by far.**

**Hiei: Hn.**

**Anna: Truth or dare Raven?**

**Raven: Dare.**

**Anna: I dare you to sing a song I don't know what one.**

**Raven: Ok! ::Singing: Grew up in a small town  
and when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare at my window  
dreamin' of what could be  
and if I'd end up happy  
I would pray**

tryin not to reach out  
but when I tried to speak out  
felt like no one could hear me  
wanted to belong here  
but something felt so wrong here  
so I prayed  
I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I do what it takes till I touch the sky and I'll  
make a wish  
take a chance  
make a change  
and breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
but I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
take a chance  
make a change  
and breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
sleep under a palm tree  
feel the rush of the ocean  
get onboard a fast train  
travel on a jet plane  
faraway  
and breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky and I'll  
make a wish  
take a chance  
make a change  
and breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
but I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk  
take a chance  
make a change  
and breakaway

buildings with a hundred floors  
swinging around 'round revolving doors  
maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
but gotta keep movin' on, movin on  
fly away  
breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
though its not easy to tell you goodbye  
gotta take a risk  
take a chance  
make a change  
and breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
but I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
take a chance  
make a change  
and breakaway

breakaway, breakaway::

**Raven: Well that was easy!**

**Anna: Well sorry! Am running out of dares and truths!**

**Raven: Truth or dare Anna?**

**Anna: Dare.**

**Raven: I dare you to run down the street in short shorts and a halter top screaming 'I love Hiei I love Hiei'**

**Anna: I hate you**

**::does it::**

**::Everybody (but Hiei) started laughing;:**

**Anna: You better stop laughing because I have a whole folder of blackmail for each and ever one of you here and in less you want your life you be a living nightmare you better shut up.**

**Raven: She does is funny to look though.**

**Every body shuts up.**

**Anna: Raven truth or dare?**

**Raven: truth **

**Anna: If Inuyasha asked you out would you?**

**Raven: I hate you but yes, yes I would blushes slightly**

**Inuyasha: ::looks down::**


End file.
